Es grave,No entiendo Hydron, recuerdo 1
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


**_hola a todos mi lectores y a todo el planeta tierra-_** XD

_**si hola hola mi escritora es un monstruo por no decirme que tiene mi novia oficial ¬¬-shun **_

_**emocionate mientras puedas que a alice se le olvidara quien eres tu al dia siguiente-keith**_

_**Que dijiste O.O'-shun**_

_**asi es yo se lo que tiene alice ella me dijo-dijo keith señalando a **_

_**QUE? Y AMI NO ME DICES QUE QUE MALA AMIGA ERES? ¬¬-shun **_

_**aaaaah :O nah es verdad para que lo oculto :P okay no- **_

_**a leer mejor si quieres saber SHUNI-keith**_

* * *

_***con shun y alice***_

_**alice el doctor viene para aca no te preocupes-dijo shun abrazando a alice**_

_**si esta bien pero quien eres tu-dijo alice que estaba apartandose de shun**_

_**ah no me recuerdas-dijo shun sorprendido- amm.. pues yo soy shun kazami soy el guitarrista de una banda de rock-dijo shun presentandose**_

_**e y tu eres mi novio-pregunto alice que estaba agarrando la mano de shun**_

_**amm pues si quieres puedo serlo-dijo shun mas rojo que un tomate**_

_**entonces somos novios oficialmente-dijo alice y lo beso**_

_**ya vine -dijo el doctor**_

_**asi doctor mm puede revisarla-dijo shun preocupado**_

_**si-dijo el doctor pasaron 50 minutos-**_

_**y bien doctor- pregunto shun**_

_**la señorita amm no me dijo como se llamaba ella como se llama-prengunto el doctor**_

_**Alice Gehabich doctor-dijo shun**_

_**asi la señorita Gehabich tiene**_

* * *

que es lo que tiene alice Doc.-dijo shun observando como alice jugaba con la guitarra de shun

al parecer la señorita Gehabich tiene **Amnesia retrógrada** es un tipo de **amnesia** caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral **(o deterioro cerebral )** que causó la amnesia. Esta es una amnesia del tipo declarativa ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia. Se ha logrado recuperar la memoria satisfactoriamente recordando lugares y personas o siguiendo una rutina que antes se amnesias cronológicamente se clasifican en **retrógradas o anterogradas.**

****quiere decir que ella jamas se a acordara de nadie-dijo shun llevando su mano a su cara y sentándose lentamente en el sillón

ni siquiera de usted señor kazami-dijo el doctor

pero por que fue o es causada y cuales son sus mayores problemas-dijo shun que seguia observandola

por alguna mala caída, un golpe en la nuca o por diversas variantes y sus mayores causas son : Envejecimiento, lesión o trauma en la cabeza, depresión...bueno aquí le dejo una receta con un medicamento para ella-volvió a decir escribiendo - bueno aquí tiene espero pronta recuperación buenas noches señor kazami- dijo y despues se fue

*perdóname alice*-penso shun era lo unico que pasaba por su mente hasta que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte como rompieras algo y sin mayor duda alice habia quebrado el dos la guitarra y esto hizo que shun saliera de sus pensamientos

a...y-yo...lo...sie..nto-dijo alice llorando por que pensaba que shun se molestaria con ella

ay no mi guitarra-dijo shun pero despues vio que alice lloraba por eso- ya princesa no pasara nada-dijo mientras se incaba a abrazarla y a limpiarle las lagrimas

seguro, por que no quiero que por mi estupidez te vayas a enojar conmigo-dijo alice mientras lo abrazaba

si hermosa seguro no pasara nada de todos modos iba comprar otra-dijo shun dedicandole una sonrrisa- ´pero no sera aqui- dijo shun pero alice alzo su cabeza para verlo

Que te iras-dijo alice mirandolo a los ojos

mas bien nos iremos tu & yo solos los dos que te parece-dijo shun y ella asintio

* * *

***con hydron y fabia***

ven mira hay algo que quiero enseñarte-dijo fabia tapandole los ojos a hydron

mmmmmm...me pregunto que sera-dijo hydron dejandose guiar por fabia

ya lo veras te va a encantar...listo llegamos...1...2...3...estas listo-dijo fabia y el solo asintio- bien ya puedes ver hydron -cuando abrio los ojos observo una cascada en medio de un bosque y al fondo una amaca enredada entre dos arboles

wuau fabia es es hermoso...ven...vamos a sentarnos-dijo hydron mientras cargaba a fabia entre sus brazos y cuando llegaron la sento en sus piernas y la empezo a besar y le quito su chaqueta que le habia prestado

oye espera...falta esto- dijo entregandole una botella de vino cuando ella abrio la botella le quito la camisa a hydron para que no se manchara al momento de echarle el vino cuando se lo hecho en todo el frente de su cuerpo ella lo empezo a besar y terminaba de hacer eso y le tomaba a la botella

bien fabia dejame intentar ami es mi turno muñeca- dijo y empezo hacer lo mismo que ella pero el la recosto en la amaca y el se quito el pantalon y la empezo a besar mas y se escuchaban truenos que indicaban que iba a empezar a llover y asi fue llovio pero a ellos no le tomaron importancia y se siguieron besando hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos ambos desnudos solo los cubria aquella chaqueta negra de cuero

* * *

***en la mañana siguiente con ellos dos***

****hydron fue el primero en despertar se habia sentado en la orilla de la cascada y al parecer traia una guitarra acustica y un cuaderno y se habia cambiado de ropa y traia el desayudo y ropa de mujer... despues una araña se puso en la cara de fabia y ella desperto y grito y corrio hacia donde hydron estaba

buenos dias princesa como amaneciste- dijo hydron que estaba tocando la guitarra pero se reia de lo que le paso a fabia- al parecer la arañita te desperto no

te... fui... ste- dijo fabia al ver todo lo que hydron traia

aaaa... esto...bueno si me fui muy temprano a buscar el desayuno y a comprarte ropa de mujer ya que tu sabes lo que le paso a tu ropa-dijo hydron entregandole la ropa- pontela por favor-dijo hydron cuando fabia la vio la saco y se la enseño y se quedo atonita al verla ropa pues era una minifalda blanca con una ombliguera gris- Que es la primera vez que entraba a una tienda de mujeres a comprar

bueno la intencion es la que cuenta ok me ire a cambiar-dijo fabia pasaron 20 minutos y regreso y cuando hydron la vio se le callo la baba Literal se le callo pues fabia traia puesta la mini falda que le quedaba muy arriba y la ombliguera le quedaba ajustada le apretaba el busto lo cual hizo que se le levantara mas- y bien- dijo fabia pero hydron no dijo nada no podia hablar de lo nervioso y rojo que estaba- ok entiendo y que estas haciendo

eeee...eeeeh...y-y-ya sabes...una...can-n-cion-dijo hydron ya que estaba mas que nervioso por que fabia se sento alado de el

me la puedes mostrar o cantar-dijo fabia con una sonrrisa en su rostro lo cual sonrojo a hydron

bueno la hice mientra dormías y nose si esta padre pero ok te la enseñare-dijo hydron para empezar a tocar la guitarra y cantar

**Otra vez considerando ya dejarlo de una vez **  
**pero es mi único acompañante fiel **  
**y sale el sol y duele cada decisión **  
**la luna trae consigo otra razón **

**Hay veces que hasta rezo, **  
**te pido no morir así. **  
**Soy un vil farsante y... **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Encuentro la solución en lo peor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol hasta el sudor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Y por tanto tiempo... **

**¡No! Es triste pero da a mi vida algún sentido, **  
**hasta el más extraño es mi amigo. **  
**Me serviré uno más, otra para el camino. **  
**¡Mis ojos ven borroso ya nuestro destino! **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Se ha ido un poco el dolor... Falta de amor... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... (Ven a rescatarme ya...) **  
**Y por tanto tiempo... **

**Ya es de noche otra vez, **  
**pondré este vaso al revés. **  
**No estoy diciendo que estoy bien, **  
**solo algo para hacer mientras no existas. **

**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión... **  
**Latidos bombean alcohol con tal presión...**

es broma enserio esto fue lo que escribiste durante mi sueño-dijo fabia asombrada por la facilidad que tenia hydron de escribir y componer canciones

asi es bueno ya tenia algunas partes solo me hacia falta el estribillo y me acorde de lo que hisiste ayer conmigo ocea sobre bañarme en vino que es alcohol y cuando me besaste no te diste cuenta de que me besaste el corazon y recorde ocea mmmm... mis latidos bombean...alcohol ocea tu me bañaste en vino y con tal presion fue en la forma en la que me besabas y hasta el sudor fue como sudabamos los dos mientras ya sabes ayer...asi que gracias-dijo hydron mirando a fabia con ternura

por que, no entiendo- dijo fabia desconcertada

por que tu le diste sentido a mi vida ya ahora ya podre dejar..-no pudo continuar hydron

por mi podras dejar que hydron dime-dijo fabia observandolo

pero no te pongas isterica ok-dijo hydron mientras ella solo asintia- por ti dejare de Drogarme antes de salir al esenario, te agradesco fabia y se que no nos llevamos tan bien pero sonara loco pero Me enamore de ti-le dijo hydron

oye mejor has me una cancion si de lo que yo soy para ti-dijo fabia divertida

ok ammmm... veamos...algo... que se me venga a la mente...a... ya... lista..aqui va'-dijo hydron

**If you want me to listen whisper **  
**If you want me to run just walk **  
**Wrap your name in lace and leather **  
**I can hear you **  
**You don't need to talk **

**Let us make thousand mistakes **  
**Cause we will never learn **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish,my religion **  
**My confusion,my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You are my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are,you are,you are **  
**My fetish you are **

**You can kiss me with your torture **  
**Tie me up to golden chains **  
**Leave me beggin undercover **  
**Wrong or right **  
**It's all a role play **

**Let us make a thousand mistakes **  
**We will never learn **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish, my religion **  
**My confusion, my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You're my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are, you are, you are **  
**My fetish you are **

**Come to me tonight **

**Chorus: **  
**You're my obsession **  
**My fetish, my religion **  
**My confusion, my confession **  
**The one I want tonight **  
**You're my obsession **  
**The question and conclusion **  
**You are, you are, you are **  
**My fetïsh you are**

wuau hydron en realidad eres impactante-dijo fabia sorprendida

ammm...no...creo..yo ...eso-dijo hydron muy pensativo

que tienes hydron, dime me preocupas-dijo fabia acariciando al oji-morado

es que fabia yo me eh enamorado de ti y ahora se que no podemos estar juntos los dos-dijo hydron mientras agarraba la guitarra

**Yo se que soy poco superficial  
Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad  
Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad  
Para no perder el tiempo más**

(Se que quieres, yo también  
Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien  
Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré  
Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más  
Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
Deseo hacerlo todo nadamás

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,  
rugé mi nombre así sensual(2)

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

****lo siento fabia te llevare a casa-dijo hydron mientras se agachaba para llorar- es lo mejor para los dos-dijo empacando sus cosas para despues subir a la moto y ella no comprendia nada y decidio subir para despues partir

* * *

***en el restaurante de keith***

todos se encontraban ahi reunidos platicando sobre el incidente de alice

pero mejor cambiando de tema lo reto a cantar digo si temen superarme-dijo julie mientras prendia la rocola

apuesto a que hydron te diria "A mi nadie me supera" eso es lo que diria hydron si te escuchara julie-dijo dan muy divertido

No,no,no, Dan diria esto "A mi no me ganas insolente mocosa"-dijo ace mientras ellos se reian

Nada mal para unos mocosos descerebrados como ustedes-dijo hydron mientras entraba al establecimiento

HYDRON AMIGO...-dijeron los dos saltando de sus sillas

y bien que decian algo sobre cantar-dijo hydron y agarro un microfono

mejor hay que hacer papelitos para ver quien va primero-dijo mirra y lo comezo hacer y cada uno tomo uno- y bien que numero tienen

_*tiene que ser un chiste verdad*- _penso shun

_*que mala suerte tengo*- _penso ace

_*por que ami*- penso _keith

_*que que o.o' ami por que*- _penso dan

_*te mataria julie si me no hubiera enamorado de ti*- _penso klaus

_*acaso hay camaras aqui o que*- _penso hydron

y bien chicos que les toco- dijo mirra- vamos empezamos quien tiene el papel con el 1- dijo mirra y dan levanto la mano- bien y el 2- y ace levanto la mano- y el 3- y klaus la levanto- y el 4- y shun la levanto- y el 5- y keith la levanto- y bueno ya sabemos quien tiene el 6 bien chicos a cantar- cuando mirra dijo eso dan se paro y puso una cancion

**welcom to my life**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **  
**Do you ever feel out of place? **  
**Like somehow you just don't belong **  
**And no one understands you **

**Do you ever want to run away? **  
**Do you lock yourself in your room? **  
**With the radio on turned up so loud **  
**That no one hears you screaming **

**No you don't know what it's like **  
**When nothing feels alright **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**To be like me **

**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**Do you wanna be somebody else? **  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **  
**Are you desperate to find something more **  
**Before your life is over? **

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **  
**Are you sick of everyone around? **  
**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **  
**While deep inside you're bleeding **

**No you don't know what it's like **  
**When nothing feels alright **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**To be like me **

**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**No one ever lied straight to your face **  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back **  
**You might think I'm happy **  
**But I'm not gonna be ok **  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **  
**You never had to work **  
**It was always there **  
**You don't know what it's like **  
**What it's like **  
**To be hurt, to feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked when you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) **

**To be hurt **  
**To feel lost **  
**To be left out in the dark **  
**To be kicked **  
**When you're down **  
**To feel like you've been pushed around **  
**To be on the edge of breaking down **  
**And no one's there to save you **  
**No you don't know what it's like **  
**Welcome to my life **

**Welcome to my life **  
**Welcome to my life**

dan termino de cantar y ace se paro y cambio la musica

**zoosk girl**

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **

**Hey Lil' Pinky, Thumbin' up "Good", **  
**I'm feelin' myself like we do in the, Look, **  
**Miss Thing, You visiting, Signaling, Spotlight, They all come for this hook. **  
**That body language, I Understand it, want us to be on, this Good, **  
**You keep on dropin' it, I'll keep you up, **  
**Guilty, my wallet baby I got Ups. **  
**How you get down, It's like a Flo Party, Doin' this all over like Tevo, **  
**I get around, I know you're down, So what are you Virgo or Vegro? **  
**Feelin' your flames, I know you're a fire, I can't get rid of this ego, **  
**Screen shorty, you done made me a believer, I'm so addicted to you...When I see you... **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh) **

**(Hey, Hey) No wasting my time, She gotta be Zoosk, Walkin' it, Talkin' it, know she the truth. **  
**All the way down with a freak attitude, Whether you're loose when she walk in the room. **  
**Swingin' them hips like you ain't got a groove, Hell of a giver, she sweet as perfume, **  
**Fully equipt with that body in tune, Lil' mama is drippin', she hotter than June. **  
**I gotta have her no way can I rest, **  
**Make her my diva, want only the best. **  
**Babies no teaser, I look to impress, **  
**Good Ladies they help me get rid of my stress, **  
**No top for close, No bottom the dress, Only one goal, that's showing her flesh, **  
**Shortys the fly'est chick in the nest, She gotta be Zooskin', nothing less.. **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh) **

**From the A.M to the P.M, From the night until the morning, **  
**I get up and I come up anytime she calls me. **  
**Because I give in to my lady anyway she want it, **  
**Licky Up and Licky down, Now let's, let's get it started. **

**From the A.M to the P.M, From the night until the morning, **  
**I get up and I come up anytime he calls me. **  
**Because I give in to my baby anyway he wants it, **  
**Lick Me Up and Lick Me down, Now let's, let's get it started. **

**I got the girl that I need, but you're the girl that I want, **  
**I want the girl that do everything, but I got the girl that don't. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Ahhh) Cause your on Zoosk girl (Ahhh), **  
**And I can have ya screamin', (Oooh). **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (oooOOOOoooOOH), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**So I can get you, you, and you girl, (Oooh), Cause you're a Zoosk, Zoosk, Zoosker. **  
**(Oooh)**

****termino ace y klaus puso una cancion

**"Mas"**

**(Muévelo) **  
**(Súbelo) **

**Tico era un Boricua de Manhattan **  
**Cantaba en el subway **  
**Con su beat box y su electric guitar **  
**Por las noches era DJ **  
**Se paraban en las sillas **  
**Y el ponía el mundo a girar **

**Que bellos tiempos **  
**Cuando se bailaba hasta morir **  
**Saltando al cielo **  
**Con ésa locura de vivir **

**(Coro) **  
**Hay que pedirle **  
**Más más más a la vida **  
**Que sea hasta que se apague el sol **  
**Y la luna **  
**Y que no importe **  
**Más más más lo que digan **  
**Como si fuera la la última noche **  
**De tus días **

**Muévelo **  
**Muévelo llévalo pa' arriba **  
**Súbelo **  
**Súbelo con adrenalina **  
**Gózalo **  
**Gózalo que tu cuerpo pida **  
**Muévelo **

**Martica era una chica de Miami **  
**Que siempre soñaba **  
**Ser modelo y conquistar Nueva York **  
**Maquillada todo el día **  
**Los tacones le dolían **  
**Y la coronamos reina del show **

**Que bellos tiempos **  
**Cuando se bailaba hasta morir **  
**Saltando al cielo **  
**Con esa locura de vivir **

**Coro (x2) **

**Nunca te detengas **  
**Haz lo que tú sientas **  
**Sigue tu destino **  
**Fuera del camino**

termino y shun agarro su guitarra nueva y nada mas puso la pista pero sin la guitarra por que el la iba a tocar

ok esta cancion es para una persona que ahora vive en la plegaria- dijo shun y comenzo la pista y el a tocar la guitarra

**Living on a prayer**

**Once upon a time **  
**Not so long ago **

cuando shun decia tommy se puntaba a el mismo y cuando decia Gina se acercaba a alice y cantaba  
**Tommy used to work on the docks **  
**Union's been on strike **  
**He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough **  
**Gina works the diner all day **  
**Working for her man, she brings home her pay **  
**For love - for love **

**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got **  
**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **  
**If we make it or not **  
**We've got each other and that's a lot **  
**For love - we'll give it a shot **

**(Coro:) **  
**Whooah, we're half way there **  
**Livin' on a prayer **  
**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear **  
**Livin' on a prayer **

**Tommy's got his six string in hock **  
**Now he's holding in what he used **  
**To make it talk - so tough, it's tough **  
**Gina dreams of running away **  
**When she cries in the night **  
**Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday **

**We've got to hold on to what we've got **  
**'Cause it doesn't make a difference **  
**If we make it or not **  
**We've got each other and that's a lot **  
**For love - we'll give it a shot **

**(Coro) **

**We've got to hold on ready or not **  
**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got **

**(Coro) **

**Whooah, we're half way there **  
**Livin' on a prayer **  
**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear **  
**Livin' on a prayer**

termino la cancion y todos se alocaron y despues keith se paro y puso una cancion y agarro el microfono

**I can't win, i can´t reign, i will never win this came. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I am lost, i am vain, i will never be the same. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I won´t run, i won´t fly, i will never make it by. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**Uh. I can't rest, i can´t fight, All i need is you and i. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Oh Oh Oh **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout you **

**Can´t erase, so i'll take blame **  
**but i can't accept that we're estranged. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I can't quit now this can't be rigth. **  
**I can't take one more sleepless nigth. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I won't soar i won't climb if you'e not here, **  
**i'm paralyzed. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

**I can't look, i'm so blind. **  
**I lost my heart, i lost my mind. **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Oh Oh Oh **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**yyyyoooouuuu **  
**Withooout you **

**I'm lost i'm vain i will never be the same **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you) **  
**Without you (Without you) (Without you)**

termino la cancion y todos se impresionaron y despues hydron se paro

fabia primero que nada te quiero decir que si me gustas pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos por una razon y cuando estoy contigo siento que tu eres una damisela en peligro y yo soy tu Hero- dijo hydron y comenzola muscia

**"Hero"**

**Im no super-man  
I can't take your hand  
and fly you anywhere you want to go  
yeah!  
i can't read your mind  
like billboard sign  
and tell you everything you want to hear  
but i'll be your hero**

Chorus:

couse i  
i can be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you''re the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then i'll be your hero

verse 2

searching high and low  
trying every road  
but if i see your face  
how will i know, yeah  
i'll put my trust in fate  
that you will come my way  
and if it's right  
it's undeniable, yeah

i'll be your hero

Chorus:

I  
i can be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you're the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then ill be your hero

verse 3

so incredible  
some kind of miracle  
when it's meant to be  
i'll become a hero, oh oh  
so i wait wait wait  
wait for you  
yeah i'll be your hero

Chorus:

I  
i could be everything you need  
if you're the one for me like gravity  
i'll be unstoppable  
I  
yeah i believe in destiny  
i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
but if you're the one for me  
then i'll be your hero

(x2)  
could you be the one  
could you be the one for me?  
then i'll be your hero

****termino la cancion y fabia se paro y le arrebato el microfono y puso una cancion

**"enamorada"**

**Al momento de ser realista **  
**Nunca me consideré una especialista **  
**Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió **  
**Sé exactamente cómo sucedió **

**Mi corazón palpitaba **  
**Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba **  
**Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar **  
**Debo decir que no me fue tan mal **

**Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado **  
**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió **  
**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces **  
**Ahora estoy mucho mejor! **  
**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido **  
**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí **  
**Si al final de cuentas **  
**Él era mi recompensa... **  
**Que suerte que nunca me fuí **

**Yo nunca fui muy afortunada **  
**Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban **  
**Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar **  
**Y nadie me venía a consolar **  
**Ahora estoy como loca **  
**Pensando que voy a comerle la boca **  
**Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor **  
**Y someterlo al más hermoso amor **

**Cómo de repente todo se ha orenado **  
**Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió **  
**Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces **  
**Ahora estoy mucho mejor! **  
**Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido **  
**Haber recorrido lo que recorrí **  
**Si al final de cuentas **  
**Él era mi recompensa... **  
**Que suerte que nunca me fui.**

termino la cancion y julie puso una cancion

**clavo saca otro clavo**

**Ya lo sabia  
Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor  
Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía  
La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo**

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa

Ya lo sabía  
Que esta guerra estaba perdida  
Perdon fue culpa mia  
Fue me mentia fue una ironía  
La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía

Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo  
Me duele y es asi yo para ti

Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía  
Ya lo sabía aaa

Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Nunca seria...

termino y mirra puso una cancion

"**ya largate"**

**Yo no qiero nada, nada tuyo, ni tus mentiras ni tu orguño **  
**Ya no me vengas con perdones ni con poemas ni **  
**canciones fuiste Mi primer amor lo se muy bien, pero **  
**no lo baloraste fuiste infiel. **

**Tonto predecible **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa yo no caire, Vete ya **  
**largate en Tu telaraña no me enrredare, Vete ya largate **  
**que tus hechizos no Tienen poder, Vete ya largate que **  
**ya no soy la tonta de ayer. **  
**eh,eh,eh,eh,eh **

**Aunque me jueres aunqe llores aunque me traigas un **  
**jardin de flores, aunque la luna me la bajes quiero **  
**que entiendas mi mensaje. **

**Fuiste mi primer amor lo se muy bien pero no me **  
**baloraste fuiste infiel tonto predecible. **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa yo no caire, Vete **  
**ya largate en Tu telaraña no me enrredare, Vete ya **  
**largate que tus hechizos no Tienen poder, Vete ya **  
**largate que ya no soy la tonta de ayer. **

**(No soy la tonta que ase tiempo suspiraba por ti que **  
**se reia de tus chistes malos a morir la cenicienta **  
**que en un sueño quiso ser feliz pero qe aora solo **  
**qiere estar lejos te ti ) **  
**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh **

**Tonto predecible **

**Vete ya largate hoy en tu trampa no caire, Vete ya largate,largate Largate y no buelbas nunca mas, Vete ya largate hoy tus hechizos No tienen poder, Vete ya largate que ya no soy la tonta de ayer.**

termino y runo se levanto a cantar

**"afortunadamente no eres tu"**

**Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más  
Haces gran entrada en cada lugar  
No me haces sudar**

Me dijiste que tenías 26  
Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6  
¿Cómo escaparé?

Mírate, por eso escúchate  
¡Qué horror, ya cállate!  
Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo  
Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué  
Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

No sé cuantos tragos llevas de más  
Que no se te entiende nada al hablar  
No me haces sudar

Mírate, por eso escúchate  
¡Qué horror, ya cállate!  
Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo  
Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué  
Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

No quiero un hombre de cuento  
No busco a alguien perfecto  
Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  
Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  
Que me envicie con cada beso  
Me enamore hasta los huesos  
Afortunadamente no eres tú  
Afortunadamente no eres tú  
Afortunadamente no eres tú

termino la cancion y alice se paro lo cual sorprendio a todos

alice a donde vas-dijo runo

quiero cantar ammmm...Runo cierto-dijo alice lo cual ella asintio y le sonrio por que se habia acordado de su nombre

pero alice por tu estado de salud no recuerdas nada- dijo julie

a es mentira ahora que lo pienso si me se una cancion-dijo alice y la puso

**"corazon bipolar"**

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento  
No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar  
Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo  
Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno  
Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento  
Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento  
Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

cuando alice termino la cancion todos se quedaron en shock al ver que alice se acordo de esa cancion y el que mas se sorprendio fue keith ya que esa cancion fue parte del pasado de keith y de ella

* * *

_**hasta qui mi fic numero 6- **_

_**COMO QUE FUE ALICE SE ACORDO DE UNA CANCION QUE PASO CON ESTE-shun**_

_**y por que no alice se acordo-keith**_

_**ok ya chicos vamos a ver que pasa despues-**_

_**y cuando se acordara de mi-shun **_

_**se lo dices o se lo digo-keith**_

_**como el tambien sabes eso acaso es un complot o que-shun**_

_**a no pero en realidad quieres saber cuando se acordara de ti-**_

_**si si SI O.O-shun **_

_**en...EL CAPITULO 9... :)-Keith y **_

_**shun- ¬¬ hijos de...esperamos criticas, sugerencias POR QUE SOY EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME COMPLOT¬¬ DEJEN REVIEWS :))**_

**_a Y si LOS KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :p_**


End file.
